


31 Day OTP Challenge

by Bokuakakurokentrash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddly Narry, M/M, Narry - Freeform, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuakakurokentrash/pseuds/Bokuakakurokentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Narry Winter one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Sweaters

Looking through his closet, Niall can't find what he's looking for. He's been searching desperately for half an hour for the reindeer sweater he and Harry used a few years ago. He knows it's around there somewhere but where? He doesn't know.

He's supposed to go to Harry's for dinner with him and Harry's family. He wants to be as comfortable as possible yet looking festive enough for the holidays.

He yelps when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. “What's wrong, love?” Harry's voice fills his ears and he relaxes.

“I can't find the reindeer sweater.” Niall huffs turning around and looking at Harry with a pout on his lips. “I can't find it anywhere.”

Harry smiles crookedly at his boyfriend. “Well, if you're looking for it you'll never find it here.”

Niall frowns. “What do you mean? I remember putting it away-”

“In my closet.” Harry finishes. “I have it at my place. Just wear another one now; you can change it later.” He shrugs.

“Fine, let me change.” Niall changes into a pair of light skinny jeans, a white tee shirt and over that another sweater he found lying around. It's warm and cozy, yes, but he would prefer the reindeer one. He's a child like that.

Harry gives him his coat after Niall puts on his boots. He slips the coat on and they head out together after kissing Harry's cheek.

After three years of dating, spending almost every single day together while touring and most free days, you would have thought they would have moved in together, but no. They have not. Quite the shock to everyone.

When they arrive at Harry's, Niall patiently waits as Harry unlocks the front door before walking into the warmth. Harry grabs Niall's hand after they've taken their coats off and leads him to his room.

“Isn't that mine?” Harry asks eyeing the sweater Niall is wearing.

The blonde looks at it and shrugs. “Don’t know. Think so.”

“You look great in it.” Harry kisses his boyfriend slowly. “You should wear it for the rest of the night.” He smiles cheekily at the blue eyed man.

Niall frowns. “But I want the reindeer one.”

“Okay,” Harry says and they start looking through the curly haired one’s closet. 

After a bit, a loud ‘Aha!’ comes from Niall's mouth. Harry looks and his boyfriend has a triumphant look on his face as he holds the sweater in his hand. He watches as Niall changes, his eyes bright. Niall almost skips towards Harry and lands on him, knocking the both of them on the bed. They both laugh but it's cut short as Niall kisses Harry. 

“You look lively in that sweater, babe.” Harry tells Niall who bemoans at him. “Although, we can't exactly match.”

Niall rolls his eyes and stands up looking through the closet once again. Harry can hear him humming a Christmas song, bringing a smile to his face. It leaves when something is thrown on his face. HE takes it away and sees a navy blue sweater, similar to the one Niall's wearing. 

“Not exactly matching but close.” Niall shrugs as he sits next to Harry. “Hurry up and change. That's food isn't going to cook itself.”

This time, Harry rolls his eyes and changes. “Wait, is this yours?”

“Maybe.” Niall says. He grabs Harry's hand and pulls him up. “You look good in my sweater.” He chuckles at the blush on the apple of Harry's cheeks. 

“I like your sweater paws, though.” Harry says, pulling on the sleeve on Niall's sweater, before kissing him.

They pull apart when someone clears their throat. Gemma is standing on the doorway, a smug look on her face. “Knew I'd find your so in here. And in matching colours. How adorable.”

A blush spreads on both of their cheeks. “It was Harry's idea.” Niall chirps.

“Was not!” Harry protests, scowling at Niall.

“Okay, sweater boys. Let's start cooking .”

For the rest of the night, Gemma teased and called them sweater boys. Neither Harry or Niall were bothered at all as they cuddled closely on the couch, watching Holiday movies with Harry's family.

Niall couldn't have asked for a better night.


	2. Day 2: Snowball Fights

Harry was staring out the window, watching the snow fall with a placid look on his face. He lives watching as the little tiny snowflakes hit the ground or the kids of the neighbourhood run around in the snow with happy looks on their faces. 

He remembers when he and his best friend of years used to do the same thing. Sadly, it had all stopped when Niall started going to a different college and eventually university. 

He thinks nostalgia is a bitch as he snaps out of his thoughts. He knew he couldn't dwell on the past but he missed his best friend. It's nearing Christmas week, that's when Niall arrives, but he hasn't heard a word from the other boy. 

“Are you alright, love?” His mum, Anne, asks softly. Anne always knew Christmas time was a little nostalgic to her son. He always had this certain look on his face whenever he sat by the window to watch the children play. 

Harry smiles up at his mother. “I'm alright.” He tells her and accepts the mug in her hands. He takes a sip of his tea and sighs in delight. 

Anne always knows the exact amount of milk and sugar 

Something in Harry's brain tells him to check his phone

Being the impulsive little shit he is (Niall's words) he checks it. He nearly drops both his mug and phone when he sees Niall's name across the screen. He sets down the mug and shakily opens the text message. 

Niall: Hey, Hazz! I'm coming into town tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up after I'm settled or summat

Harry takes in a deep breath and replies with shaky hands.

Me: Yeah! Would love to! Just let me know when you get settled :)

He locks his mobile and contines to watch the snow fall outside.

The next day Harry is in his same spot, knees up to his chest and head resting in his knees. He has an empty mug next to him, having drunk his tea long ago. He feels disappointed that Niall never texted him back yesterday. 

He'd been waiting for Niall's text all day. Yet he meet received it. 

He's staring at a lump on the snow when he lets out a scream and falls flat on his bum on the floor. Anne rushes over to see what's going on and sees Niall outside the window laughing and her son on the floor, clutching his chest. She opens the door for Niall who hugs her tightly. 

“How are you, love?” Anne asks as she closes the door. 

“I'm good.” Niall chirps taking his mittens and beanie off. “How are you?”

“I'm great, love.” She smiles and leaves. 

Hardy is still on the floor clutching his chest when Niall walks in. He looks up and feels a tight feeling in his chest. Niall has not changed one bit. From his button nose to thin lips and blond hair. To his rosy cheeks to blue eyes and slim figure. He's gained muscle mass and grown stubble but other than that he's still the same. 

Harry stands and doesn't know if to hug Niall or punch him for never answering his messages nor calls. Niall answers for him when he embraces him, burying his face in Harry's neck.

Harry hugs him back because he's missed him. When they pull away Niall makes Harry sit down and they catch up. By the time they're over the sun is completely gone. 

“We should have a snowball fight.” Niall suggests. 

“Are you mental?” Harry's eyes are wide. “It's night and cold.”

“Oh, c'mon, Harry. For old times sake!”

Harry grumbles but obliges, dressing in his warmest clothes and slipping on his boots and coat. Niall is wrapped in his coat as well and they both head out side. 

The war starts almost immediately. Niall already has a snowball in his hand and throwing it to Harry, hitting him on his back. Harry complains because he hadn't even gotten a snowball done. He takes cover behind a tree, snowball in hand. He takes the opportunity and creates a few more before poking his head out. 

He sees Niall hidden behind the house wall. He smirks and grabs his snowballs. He makes his was undetected by the blond and literally attacks him. 

There's shouts and yells of protest and laughter. They end up rolling in the floor and shoving snow down each other's clothings. In the end, Niall has Harry pinned to the floor, a smirk on the blondes face. Harry is shaking his head because the snowball in Niall's hand scares him. 

He lets out a yelp when the freezing snow makes contact with his face. Niall's laughter fills his ears as he shakes the snow off his face. He glares at Niall and huffs. He can't feel his nose nor his cheeks. 

“Let's go inside. I'm freezing.” Harry shudders, arms wrapped around himself. “Nose is gonna fall off.”

“Alright, you big baby.” Niall chuckles and helps Harry stand up. 

When they're inside all huddled in blankets and mugs filled with hot chocolate, Harry decides to speak up. “Why didn't you answer any of my calls?”

Niall frowns. “Because I was trying to love on. That worked out great.” He mumbles bitterly. 

Harry let out an exasperated huff and makes Niall look at him. “You're a freaking idiot.” He says before connecting his lips with Niall's. 

They're both hesitant, especially Niall, as Harry cups the blondes cheek. They pull away smiling like idiots. 

“Should've told me ages ago.” Harry mutters. 

“Maybe we should have snowball fights more often.” Niall whispers, eyes locked on Harry's. 

The brunet chuckles and settles his head on Niall's head. 

The next few days they spend their days out playing in the snow like the five year olds they really are.


	3. Day 3: Hot Chocolate/Hot Drinks

The Holidays. 

Something the Horan-Styles family love the most. It meant baking, family time, presents and something they loved the most: Hot chocolate from Papa. 

Harry was always the expert at making the hot beverage just perfect. Not too much chocolate not too much milk. Just perfect. Niall knew to never make it because he couldn't do it like Harry. He doesn't know why. He supposes his husband just has that magic touch. He always has. 

Niall and Harry are sitting on the couch with their two youngest kids in between them and their oldest at their sides. Their kids are two sets of twins. Their eldest are ten, Liv and Tyler, and their youngest, Zachariah and James are five. 

The six of them are watching Holiday movies, both parents cuddling their children, until Liv speaks up:

“Papa,” she tugs at Harry's sweater, “can you makes hot chocolate, please?” Her big brown eyes are pleading making him agree. 

Anything for his baby girl. 

All four children, and Niall, cheer. Niall pauses the movie and let's all four of his children cuddle up to him. Liv and Tyler are by his sides while Zachariah is on his lap and James on Liv’s.

“Da, it's Christmas tomorrow!” Zach says, blue eyes staring at h. 

“I know.” Niall says with a nod. 

“What do you think Santa will bring me?” 

Niall hears Tyler snort. He judges him and gives him the side eye as a warning. “I don't know.” He says to the black haired boy in front of him. “We'll see tomorrow!”

“I need help!” Harry call from the kitchen. 

“That's my cue.” Niall places Zach on Tyler's lap and head to the kitchen where Harry's putting a few mini marshmallows in each mug. 

Niall wraps his arms around Harry's sweater clad waist and rests his head on his husbands back. It's small moments like these, between the two, that they appreciate. “I love you.” He mumbles. 

“You only love me because of my hot chocolate and charming looks.” Harry pouts as he turns around. 

Niall snorts. “And because you're the perfect husband and the father of my children.”

Harry smiles and kisses the man in front of him tenderly. He will never get tired of Niall's kisses. “Help me with these or they'll never make it.” He chuckles handing Niall two mugs. 

The boo pouts but bilges. He hands the mugs to Liv and Tyler, telling them to be careful. Harry walks in with James’ and Zachariah’s. The two make their way to the kitchen to take their own mugs. Harry stops Niall from taking his mug and kisses him instead Niall's a bit surprised as Harry is almost never this forward but he welcomes it. 

“Papa! Da! What’s taking so long!” James calls.

 

Harry and Niall pull apart chuckling. “We’ll be there in a bit.” Niall calls, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Let me snog my husband in peace for a bit.” He mumbles.

 

“That can wait for later.” Harry tells him. “We have a movie to watch and hot chocolate to drink.”

 

“Ugh, fine.” Niall obliges by taking his mug and walking out with Harry in two.

When Niall takes the first sip of his drink, he sighs happily. He lets Harry snuggle into his side as the kids decided to sit on the floor. 

“How do you make such great hot chocolate?” Niall inquires with a joking tone but deep down he is actually serious.

“I knew you only love me for my hot drinks.” Harry mutters, playing along.

Niall chuckles and kisses Harry’s head before paying attention to the film. He has a nostalgic smile on his face for the rest of the night because if there’s one thing he never told Harry is how he fell in love with him.

Harry was the hot barista who knew how to make great hot chocolate who Niall never asked for his name until Harry had slipped him a piece of paper with his name and number on it. After that day, Niall always went back. And he was so happy he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if the ending made sense but I hope you liked it!


	4. Day 4: Books

Reading. Lots and lots of reading. Something Harry enjoys that not everyone knows. They all know he writes, thanks to the public pictures of him holding his old tattered journal. He reads a lot during his spare time. Especially during the winter time when he isn't out with his friends and family. He sometimes wishes Niall could read a book, but the irish lad only read ‘How To Kill a Mockingbird’ and the first page of ‘Fifty Shade of Grey.’ Harry doesn't think he will read willingly.

He stays in while Niall is out Christmas shopping for his family; Harry had done it weeks ago. He takes out his copy of ‘The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Prince.’ He knows he will most probably cry but he doesn't really care. He's a sucker for emotional books. He settles on the couch with a mug of tea in hand and begins to read.

Christmas shopping for Harry has always been difficult for Niall. They've been together for two years but the blond has never known what to get him for special occasions. He knows Harry like the back of his hand, but what to get him? Never.

He's strolling around the shopping centre when he passes the bookstore. A light bulb goes on in his head and he turns around and goes in to see if he can find something for Harry. He doubts it, but it is worth a try.

After a while of browsing the shelves, he checks out the fiction section. And there they are. The books Harry does not shut up about. 

‘The Mortal Instruments: City of Heavenly Fire,’ ‘The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Princess’ and ‘Percy Jackson’s Greek Heroes.’

He has an internal debate as to which books to choose. He ends up shrugging to himself and grabs all three because Harry deserves them. 

When he arrives home he sees Harry asleep on the couch, mug of tea and book closed by his side. Niall smiles and tiptoes to their room. He hides the books in different places where Harry wouldn't expect and goes downstairs after he's changed. 

(Spoiler alert!)

Harry's awake, bleary eyed and messy hair. “Niall!” He exclaims and shoots up from the couch. He rushes towards the blond and nearly tackles his to the floor. “He's dead! Tessa’s brother is dead! Will risked his life for Tessa. He almost died too!” 

Niall feels confused momentarily, then remembers Harry is talking about the book. “Okay, Haz. You need to lie down. Come on.” He gently guides Harry to the couch and they both lie down. Harry's head on Niall's chest. “Alright, tell me what I've missed.” 

Harry quickly goes into deep explanation as to what happened during the few chapters Harry read while Niall was out. On the outside, Niall might seem like he doesn't enjoy books. But if it's Harry reading them to him out loud, he enjoys the worst gook out there. Harry could read a dictionary and Niall would still listen to it intently.

When Harry's done, he reaches out for the book and opens it to the marked page. “Are you still awake?” He asks and looks at Niall, a smile on the blonde’s face. 

“‘Course.” He leans down and kisses Harry.

The latter sighs and smiles before starting to read out loud. Small moments between the two is what Niall enjoys the most. Whether it'd be loving the characters, hating them or arguing over who is best. That happens a lot.

To Niall, Will is the best pick for Tessa, but to Harry it's Jem. They had a small argumentation over it but Niall had cut it short by kissing Harry. Harry had agreed, but Niall knew deep down he would never change his opinion. He's very stubborn. Just like Will. 

Niall listens intently at Harry's slow drawl. He plays with the curly locks of his hair as he watches his lover read. Time flies by, because when Harry is finished reading, it's dark outside. He shuts the book and hugs it close to his chest before looking up at Niall. 

“It was so good, Ni.” He whispers, eyes wide in amazement. “I can't wait for the last book. It's going to be great. An I can't wait to get City of Heavenly Fire either.”

Niall smiles secretly, knowing he got Harry the perfect Christmas presents. “Can't wait for them either.” He kisses the crown is Harry ahead and squeezes his hip lovingly. “You have to wait for me though. I have no clue what happens in City Of Lost Souls.” 

Harry gasps loudly and rushes upstairs. Niall is infused when Harry shoves a book in his face. “Read it!” Harry exclaims as straddles Niall's lap. “Now. You have to.”

“Babe, I don't-”

“Read it, Niall. I'm not giving you a detailed summary.” He crosses his arms stubbornly. 

Niall scowls but obliges. Of course not right away but he does. He does not regret reading it. Not even a little. Now he is the one who can't wait for the books.


	5. Day 5: Ice Skating

“We should go ice skating.” Hardy says as he walks into the living room of his and Niall's home.

Niall spooks up at his fiancé with a raised eyebrow. “Ice skating? It's like 5 degrees out there. We'll freeze our asses off.” He says and puts on the weather channel to prove his point. 

Harry frowns and sits next to Niall. “But I want to skate. And we've been out in colder weather. Please, Ni.” He pouts and flutters his eyelashes at Niall. 

Niall groans. “Fine. But if I get sick it's your fault.”

Harry chuckles and grabs Niall's bum as the walk up the stairs. His fiancé glares at him and rolls his eyes fondly. 

Once they're dressed up for the cold weather outside they grab their skates and walks towards the lake that is a two unite walk from their house. When they reach it, the change into their skates and start skating. 

Harry being Harry, starts to do funny twirls making Niall laugh. It fills the brunet with joy to know that even after four years together he still makes Niall laugh. Either it'd be on stage, in an interview or alone. He loves seeing Niall smile. It's one of the few things he will never get tired of. How could he? 

“Remember how I asked you out?” Harry asks with a cheeky smile. 

“Oh, God. No.” Niall groans, covering his face. 

Harry laughs loudly. “Do you?”

“Yes, Harry. How the fuck do you think I'm supposed to forget that we went ice skating and you literally feel flat on your ass and said ‘I think I feel for you.’ That was so fucking cheesy.”

Harry laughs again and skates around Niall. “It was the perfect opportunity, Niall. I had to take it!” 

Niall shakes his head and smiles as he feels the cold of his engagement ring on his finger. “You're going to fall on your ass.” He warns as Harry does a half spin. He prefers to watch Harry do all the crazy stuff and not risk an injury. 

“No, I'm not.” Harry states as he skates around Niall. 

The blond rolls his eyes and bursts a laugh when Harry does fall. He skates towards a pouting Gary and stretches his hands out. 

“Don't say it.” Harry mumbles as he shakes off the small flakes off his bum. 

“I told you so.” Niall laughs. 

Harry pouts but smiles at Niall's rosy cheeks and nose. The grey beanie he's wearing makes his eyes look more like a blue-ish grey making Harry want to look into them all day. No lt that he doesn't already do it. 

“You're staring.” Niall mumbles, looking down slightly embarrassed. 

“You look cute and I'm allowed to stare.” He smiles cheekily at the man in front of him who rolls his eyes. 

“Whatever.” He mumbles and kisses Harry's lips quickly before taking his hand and pulling him along. “Come on. I didn't risk getting hypothermia just so you could stare like a creep.” 

Harry shakes his head fondly and squeezes Niall's hand. They skate around the lake slowly, enjoying being outside without being worried about paps or crazed fans. They enjoy the quietness their neighbourhood provides. 

When it starts to get dark they decide to go home. In the middle of their walk it starts to snow. And once again, Harry being Harry, he decides to stop Niall whose cheeks and nose are a lovely pink colour.

“What is it, Haz?” He asks softly.

Harry shrugs and cups Niall's cheek before kissing him. “I'm glad we decides to go skating.” He smiles, rubbing Niall's cheeks with his glove clad thumb.

“Me, too. We should go again tomorrow.” The blue eyed man tells him, shivering slightly from the cold.

“Hmm, yeah. It's a date then.”

They walk home, arms around each other and wide smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These one shots are quite short but it's one a day which i have never done before so i hope you've been ejoying them :)


	6. Day 6: Parkas/Big Jackets

Harry can hear Niall huffing and puffing from the hallway closet where they keep all of their winter clothing. 

“Babe? What's wrong?” He asks as he walks towards the hallway. 

Niall is standing in front of the closet glaring at it. His eyes brows are furrowed and his arms are crossed in front of his chest. He looks like an angry child who didn't get its way. 

“Babe?”

“I can't find my stupid parka.” Niall huffs, blue eye staring at the coats in front of him. 

“It was there last time I checked.” Harry says as he approaches the blond. 

“Yeah, well. Now it's not.” 

“Alright, no need for the sass.” Harry chuckles. “Let's look again.”

The both of them look through the closet but find nothing. 

“Told you.” Niall huffs. 

“Okay. That's weird.” The brunet tap his chin thinking. “What are you wearing tonight?”

“Button up and a tie.” Niall tells him matter of factly. “It's a movie premiere.”

“Why don't you wear one of my coats? It'll look fancier and it'll be part of your outfit. What do you say?” Harry places his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. 

“Alright. But I wanted mine.” Niall pours. 

“I know, babe.” Harry kisses Niall forehead lovingly. “I'll try to look for it while you're out. Promise.”

“Thanks, Haz. You're the best.” He hugs Harry tightly, nuzzling his face in Harry's neck, breathing him in.

While Niall showers Harry picks out a coat of his that would go perfectly with what he's wearing. 

After Niall is gone, he sighs before starting to look for Niall parka. He looks through their closet upstairs and boxes Niall has yet to unpack from his move to Harry's a month or so ago. He finds a box labeled ‘Winter’ in Niall's loopy handwriting.

He opens the box, and alas, there is the blondes parka. He chuckles because only Niall would forget he never unpacked it and because he himself has a terrible memory. He had seen it in Niall's closet. Not theirs. 

He send Niall's a text telling him he's found his parka before going downstairs and putting it in the closet. 

The next day they're headed to Louis house to celebrate an early Christmas and his birthday as well. Niall is happy he can wear his parka. It's his favourite because it keeps Homs extra warm and cozy when he's out in the cold. 

“Thank for finding it for me.” He tells his boyfriend gratefully. 

“Welcome, love.” He kisses his cheek before he himself puts on his own parka. 

Niall barks out a laugh. “You look like a giant burrito.” Harry pouts at him. “A hot one thought.” He smirks and kisses Harry. “C’mon or Lou will have our heads if we're late.” 

Harry doesn't say anything but niall looks like a burrito as well. Or maybe a fajita. Since they're always hot. He shakes his head because he's comparing Niall to food. He just looks adorable all wrapped up. 

“Harry?” Said man looks up at his boyfriend, whose eyes are so so blue. “Are you done?”

Harry nods and steps forward, grabbing Niall by his parka and kissing him sweetly. “You look adorable in that.” 

Niall flushes all the way down to his neck. “Shut up.” He mutters, pushing Harry away playfully. “C'mon. We're late.” He tug on Harry's with a pout. 

“Okay. Okay.” Harry chuckles and kisses Niall's just because he can. And because he looks adorable with flushed cheeks and all wrapped up. 

Niall thinks he should wear parkas lie often if Harry's going to be this cute and adorable.


	7. Day 7: Sledding

Sledding is something Niall loves. He's been sledding since he was a child, either with fine or family or even by himself. That's how much he lives it. 

Whenever winter came around and there was enough snow, he always crossed the street from to go to the park across his flat complex. He doesn't care that he's twenty two years old, studying music engineering at working part time at the local Tesco. He will still sled all that he little heart desires. 

Like today. He finds himself crossing the street to the park. It's early on a Saturday do thy park is nearly empty. He grins widely as he makes his way to the top of the hill. He puts the sled I position and plonks himself on itv he gives himself a small push an a second later he's laughing as he goes down. 

He repeats the process a few more time before he sees a guy at the top of the hill looking at him. From where Niall stands, the guy looks tall and has long curly hair. As Niall makes his way up the hill, the guy doesn't stop looking at him. 

"Aren't you a little old to be sledding?" The guy asks in a slow, deep voice. 

Niall scowl a him and notices the lads green eyes. Greener than leaves with speaks of brown. "What's it to ya?" He says, dropping his sled by his side. 

The guy throws his hands up in defends. "Nothing. Just never seen anyone but the little kids sledding."

Niall scowls again. "Well, aren't you just fun. Sledding isn't for kids only grampa."

The lad frowns. "I'm no grampa." He mutters. 

"Seem like one." Niall sits in his sled.

"Am not!" The brunet boy stomps his foot like a child. 

"Now you look like a child." Niall snorts, fixing the beanie on his head. 

The lad frowns. "The names Harry, by the way."

"'Lo, Harry. Niall." They shake hands an Niall realises how big Harry's palm is. 

"I'm guessing you go sledding often then." Harry stuffs his hand in his coat pockets. He looks and sounds posh. This screams Northern boy to Niall. 

"Every chance I get. You should try it some time."

"I will."

The best weekend Niall is walking got the park when he sees Harry at the top of the hill. Niall smiles when he sees Harry sitting on a sled. 

"What brings you around?" Niall asks, sitting on his sled next to Harry. 

"Well, a certain Irishman said that sledding isn't just for kids so I want him to prove it to me." Harry says a he smiles at Niall. 

He thinks dimples suit Harry very well. 

"Well then, Harry. To prove that us is loads big fun, I challenge you to a race to the bottom."

Hardy furrows his eyebrows. "Seems easy enough."

Niall smirks and settles better on his sled. "On three. One... Two... Three!"

Both boys go down the hill, laughing loudly in the cold winter morning. Niall reaches the bottom first, laughing as Harry's sled gets stuck in a lump of snow and he's literally flying off his sled. The blond is still laughing as he helps Harry up.

Harry is pouting, quite adorably, as he shake the snow off his hair. "Quit laughing at me!"

Niall laugh resides to giggles. "I'm sorry. It's just that you landed right in your face!"

Harry pouts again and sits on his sled, arms folded on his knees. He looks like a kicked puppy. 

"Aw, cheer up, young Harold! It's still fun to sled! Just hav'ta be careful, yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry mumbles.

"Wanna try again?" Niall's smile is placid as he helps Harry up and walk up the hill. It'll be fun. Just wait and see!"

The spend most of their morning racing down the hill. Laughing loudly when one if them would nearly fall off. They stop when they feel like their faces are going to freeze off. 

"So, same time tomorrow?" Harry's asks hopefully. 

"It's a date."


	8. Day 8: Snow Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SHORT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME

Harry stares out of the sliding doors of his home at the white, fluffy snow covering the ground of his backyard. He loves winter because everything looks so crystal and pretty. What he doesn't like is the constant colds he gets when it gets too cold or spends more time that necessary outside. That's where he and Niall clash a little. 

Niall loves winter as much as Harry, but he loves being out side. He doesn't get colds and a runny nose so he spends a lot of time playing in the snow. 

The couch dips next to him and arms are around him in a split second. He grunts as Niall knocks him to his side, Niall's weight sitting on him uncomfortably. 

"Ni, wait." He grunts and settles comfortably. Niall gets comfortable on top of him, nuzzling his face in Harry's neck. The brunet already knows Niall wants something. 

"We should go make snow angels." Niall mumbles. 

And there it is, Harry thinks. 

"You know I get sick real fast." He tightens his arms around Niall. 

"But it's winter, Haz." Niall pouts. "Please."

Harry grumbles as he stands outside with a parka wrapped around him. He's glaring at Niall because he seems to be having loads of fun. He yelps when Niall grabs his hand and pulls him to the snow. Harry lands on his bum while Niall laughs. 

Niall falls a few feet away from him on the plushy snow with a wide grin on his face. "Let's make a snow angel." 

Harry glares at him and falls on his back. He's swearing Niall out in his brain and he does his angel. 

When he's done he sits up and smiles at the way Niall looks like a child looking at his snow angel. He stands next to his boyfriend and snakes his arm around Niall. 

"They look lovely." Harry says and kisses Niall's temple. 

Niall cocks his head to the side looking at the small size difference. Harry's arms and legs are longer than Niall's by an inch or two. 

"Let's make more!" Niall sounds excited as he tugs Harry to a flat space and the lie down, hand nearly touching.

After the third snow angel, Harry decides to just watch Niall. He sits on the edge of the patio deck and lovingly watches Niall make as many snow angels as he can. 

Harry takes his phone and snaps a picture of Niall as he looks at the snow angels on the floor. 

He opens Instagram and posts the picture with the caption 'My snow angel.'

The blush on Niall's face later that night was totally worth it.


	9. Day 9: Fireplace/Candles

Niall is sitting in front of the fireplace, a quilt wrapped around his shoulders keeping him warm. He's patiently waiting for Harry to come back home after a night out with his "winter girlfriend." He scrunches his nose at that, hating how Harry is the one who has to be put through all of this shit when he's a true sweetheart. 

It's ten past eleven and he's watching the fire crackle in the fireplace. He just want Harry home so they can cuddle an watch films in peace. 

He's on Twitter, watching everyone react to Harry being out and about with a "mystery brunette." He rolls his eyes at that. 

The front door opens, letting in a gust of cold air making Niall shiver slightly. Harry is finally home. 

The blue eyed man watches his boyfriend take off his scarf and coat followed by his boots. 

He raises the quilt letting Harry cocoon himself beside Niall. His fingers are cold as he grazes Niall's cheek making the blond gasp. "Sorry." The brunet mumbles. 

"It's fine." Niall wraps his arms around Harry, frowning when he smells sweet perfume instead of cologne. "Babe?" 

Harry is staring at the fire in front of them, feeling warm and cozy already, when he answers, "Yeah?"

"You smell like her."

Harry feels a rush inside of him. Jealous Niall is his favourite after sweet and caring Niall. "Sorry." He says a little sheepishly. "Had to make it seem a bit real hugged her a few times."

"Yeah? Well don't." 

Harry chuckles quietly. He kisses the blondes neck and makes Niall lie down so he can cuddle up to him. "I like this." He mumbles, feeling Niall's arms around him, making him feel like he's home. 

"Me too." Niall says, playing with Harry's curls. "I could stay here forever."

"Me too." Harry loves lying in front of the fireplace with Niall. It's his favourite thing to do during winter. He could do it all day every day. But of course, he can't. 

But there's nothing wrong with dreaming. 

"We should sleep here tonight." He mutters, eye lids already heavy. 

Niall hums. "Yeah. Like that idea." He's feeling tired as well. It had been a long night for him. Waiting for Harry to come home and mentally exhausting seeing him out with her. 

"Good night, babe."

"Good night, Haz. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	10. Day 10: Snowed In

Day 10: Snowed in

When Harry wakes up he knows they're not going anywhere anytime soon. He disappointed when he notices the snow halfway up to the door. He and Niall we're suppose to out on a date all day. Just the two of them. No their wheelers or group of friend interrupting them. 

Whenever they go out, there's always that one friend who interrupts them an it irritates Harry to no end. Don't get him wrong, he loves his mates. But whenever they go out they're never alone, and when they are, they're always in their home and tired from a long day of work. 

Harry sighs, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He decides to make breakfast for hi husband. He almost burns himself with the pan when he feels arms wrap around his waist. 

"Jesus, Niall." Harry chuckles, turning the fire on low. He takes Niall's hands and kisses them softly. 

"Morning." Niall croaks out, the rasp in his voice giving Harry goosebumps. 

"Morning, love." Harry murmurs. "Can you make the tea? Breakfast is almost done."

The pale skinned man lets go and fills the kettle. "Looks like we're not going anywhere."

"Tell me about it." Hardy frowns. "I had a whole day planned out and we had to get snowed in. Today of all days."

"It's alright, Haz. We got a day to ourselves. We'll come up with something. Yeah?"

Harry can't do anything but agree. 

***

They watch Christmas films while they're cuddling on the couch. Harry is on top of Niall, his head in his husbands neck. 

He loves cuddling with Niall watching movies. He loves it even more now because it's the two of them and no one else. It's the fist time in a long time since they've done this without being tired. 

"This is nice." He mumbles, tightening his arms around Niall's waist. 

"Agreed." Niall mutters back, nuzzling his face in Harry's hair. 

Harry hums happily. "I love you." He kisses the blondes neck making Niall sigh. 

"I love you, too." 

Harry doesn't think being snowed in would've been so peaceful.


	11. Day 11: Quilts

Day 11: Quilts

Niall sighs loudly as he rolls on his other side. He feels warm and cozy under the quilt his mum gave him last year. He nuzzles his face in it and already feels himself drifting off again. 

Harry walks back in to his and Niall's room, chuckling when he sees Niall wrapped around the quilt. His blond hair is poking out of it like a ball of fluff. He slowly pads over and crawls under the quilt himself. 

He already feels warm and fuzzy, wrapping his arm around Niall. He nuzzles his face in Niall's hair and sighs. 

He really really loves Maura for giving them the quilt. He owes her his life. Well, not really because if she hadn't given them the quilt then Anne would have. 

Harry strokes his fingertips against Niall's back lightly, goosebumps appearing on his lover's skin. He chuckles and keeps doing it until Niall is awake. 

The blond groans. "What the fuck, Harry." He grumbles, turning around. 

"Morning." Harry mumbles. 

"No." Niall huffs, hugging the quilt closer. "It's not morning. It's an ungodly hour that you call morning."

Harry chuckles and runs his hands through Niall's hair. "C'mon, love. We got places to be."

"But I'm so warm. I don't wanna get up." He whines, stroking the quilt as if it were a cat. 

Harry giggles, looking at Niall fondly. "Fine." He kisses Niall's head. "Five more minutes. Only because your mum's quilt is warm and cozy an you are too." 

Niall chuckles and turns around. "I know. Mum's the best." He nuzzles his face in Harry's chest and sighs. 

"Five minutes. Gotta catch the train."

Niall huffs. "Fine. Only because I love Anne. Think she'll have quilts there?"

"Oh, my God."


	12. Day 12: Mistletoe

"Merry Christmas!"

Harry yelps as those two words are screamed in his ear. He winces and hears a cackle that could only belong to one person. 

Niall. 

"Jesus, Niall." Harry laughs, hugging his boyfriend. The blond man laughs again, squeezing Harry tightly. "Merry Christmas, Niall." They let go and he looks into the bluest eyes he's ever seen. 

"Where's Anne?" Niall quickly asks after kissing Harry. He's always eager to see her. 

"In the kitchen. Who let you in?"

"Door was unlocked." The Irish native tells him before patting his cheek and heading to the kitchen. 

Harry shakes his head and follows his boyfriend to the kitchen where his Mum and stepdad, Robin, are. 

"Where's Maura?" Harry hears Anne ask. 

"She said she'll be here later." 

"Did she say why?" Harry inquires as he sits in a stool next to Niall, leaning in close. 

Niall shakes his head. "No. Never does tell me."

"I'm telling you, Ni. Your mum has a lover she isn't telling you about." Harry laughs when Niall scrunches his nose. 

"No, Harry. Mum would tell me. Right?" He looks up at Anne and Robin for reassurance. 

"I'm sure she would." Anne says, sounding a little hesitant. Niall doesn't notice. 

"Okay. C'mon, Haz. I wanna give you something." Niall grabs Harry's arm and pulls him to the living room. 

"Hey. Ow." Harry whines, rubbing his arm. "What's the rush?"

Harry sees Niall take out a box from his over night bag. It's small and wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper. Niall sits next to Harry, a very cheesy smile on his face. 

Harry is confused as Niall hands him the box. "What's this?" He asks as he toys with it. 

"You're gift. Obviously." 

"Ooh! Wait!" Harry stands and takes Niall's gift from under the Christmas tree. Anne will have his head for it later but he doesn't mind. "Here!"

Niall opens his present first. "Fuck yeah!" He yells when he takes out the Derby shirt. "Thanks, Haz."

"Look again, babe."

Niall does as told and nearly scream from the excitement when he see two tickets to the Derby match. "Holy shit, Harry. I fucking love you." He kisses Harry before putting it away and telling Harry to open his present; Harry obliges. 

"Oh my, God." Harry is shocked at the gift Niall got him. "Niall, you're kidding, right?" He stares at the ring inside the velvet box. It's a silver band and it has two small diamonds encrusted in it. 

"Why would I be kidding?" Niall gets down on one knee. "Harry, I love you. And I know we've only been together for two years but I know that I love you. I love you so much that I can't even fathom. And I know that you're it. You're the one for me, Haz. It's you. So, I'm asking you if you will make me the happiest person alive by marrying me?"

Harry nods. He nods because he can't say anything or he'll choke up on his tears. Niall sighs happily and slips on the ring on Harry's finger. 

"Oh, look! You guys got mistletoe!" Gemma squeals as she enters the living room. "You have to kiss. Like now." She demands. 

"Gladly." Niall smiles and kisses Harry deeply. "I'm so happy, Haz."

"Me too, Ni." Harry tells him, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. 

They stand an make their way to the kitchen where Anne and Robin are smiling widely. 

"Why do I have a feeling you knew what was going to happen?" Harry asks. 

"Niall went old school and asked Mum and Robin for your hand in marriage." Gemma snickers. 

"Aw, babe." Harry coos and laughs as Niall's cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. 

Maura joins them and almost cries when they tell her that Harry had said yes. She feels happy for her son and Harry, who is also like a son to her. 

They're sitting at the dining table, laughing and talking, when Gemma says out of nowhere, "Mistletoe!" She points at the newly engaged couple who are standing by the sliding doors and look up, and there it is. Another mistletoe above them. 

Harry and Niall both blush because it's the second time they're caught under the mistletoe. 

"Come on. Dot break tradition!" Maura tells them. 

Niall looks at his fiancé and shrugs before cupping Harry's cheeks and kissing him. 

"Merry Christmas, Haz."

"Merry Christmas, Ni."


	13. Day 13: Snowmen

"We should build a snowman." 

"What?" Niall looks up at Harry with a bewildered look. 

"Come on, Ni!" He says excitedly, straddling the blondes lap. "We haven't been out in the snow in ages. Please. Please. Please." He begs, hands intwined under his chin. 

Niall huffs but obliges. He can't resist Harry's puppy face. He never has. 

They're standing outside, on the patio deck, just staring at the snow. "Who the fuck thought it'd be fun to build a fucking snowman?" Niall grumbles, fixing the beanie on his head. 

Harry rolls his eyes and pulls Niall out into the snow. Harry starts to work on the bottom of the snowman, eyes bright like a child's would be. Niall smiles and starts to help the brunet. 

It's more the snow they throw at one another than the one used for the bottom. They start on the middle ball and carefully place it on top of the bottom ball. 

"Doesn't it look a little tilted?" Harry inquires, tilting his head to the side. 

Niall does the same but shrugs. "Looks fine to me! Let's get started in the head." And they do so. 

Harry makes sure it's even on all side because "All heads are even, Niall." Once they place on the head Harry makes Niall go inside and fetch one of his scarves and a hat. Niall rolls his eyes fondly but does as told. When he goes back outside with the scarf as hat, Harry has already made the face and stuck two sticks on the side a arms. 

Niall chuckles and places the hat on top of the snowman and wraps the scarf around it. He takes a step back to admire their work. He realises that Harry was right. The middle ball is a little tilted but it looks great. 

Their little creation. 

"We should name it." Harry announces as he stands back to admire his work. 

"Are you serious?" Niall chuckles. 

"Yes! This is our winter love child, Ni. We have to name it!"

"Okay, now this is just weird." Mutters the blond. 

"C'mon, Ni. Just do it!"

"Christ, fine." Niall thinks for a while before saying, "Niall Jr." 

"What? Niall. No." Harry laughs. "We're not naming it Niall Jr. How about... Narry!"

"Once again. You're joking."

"No! C'mon, Ni. It's our love child. Our fans call us that. Please. Please. Please." He's begging again and of course Niall obliges. 

He takes a picture of it and posts it on Instagram. 

Niallhoran: We would like to welcome the new member of the (winter) family Narry


	14. Day 14: Hot Baths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a part two of the earlier one shot :)

After building two more snowmen, Niall and Harry decide to go back inside. They were both freezing their arses off so after Narry lll they decided it was time to stop. 

They're taking their coats off when Niall decides it's a good idea to take a nice hot bath. "I'm gonna prepare a bath. I'll tell you when I'm done."

"You're the best." Harry says after he kisses Niall. He watches the blond go upstairs and finishes taking off his boots. 

An idea pops into the curly haired mans head and heads to the wine cooler. He pulls out a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. That'll set the mood. 

Harry goes upstairs to the bathroom and smirks when he sees Niall sitting in the edge of the tub watching it full up. 

"Brought something." Harry murmurs and Niall looks up at him. 

"Really, Harry?" He chuckles. "Wine? Are you trying to get in my pants?" 

Harry snorts. "Did that a long time ago, babe." He sighs as he locks lips with the blond. 

When the tub is full enough, the strip from their clothes and get in, facing each other, the water up to their chests. 

"You know," Harry begins, "I never thought we'd be a thing." 

"And why not?" Niall inquires, looking at his lover from the rim of his glass. 

"Don't know," he shrugs. "You never said anything, at all, and you always went out with girls and talked about them all the time. I told myself 'It won't happen, Harry. Stop dreaming.' And look at us now, Ni. Dating for a year after confessing your undying love for me."

"I did not!" Niall protests making Harry laugh. "It was you who asked me out after I said I swing both ways! So I did not confess my "undying love" to you. That was the other way around."

"Okay. No need to be logical." Niall rolls his eyes. "Anyways, that what I wanted to say. I'm really happy, Ni. I really am."

Niall smiles widely. "Me too, Haz. I think going on that date with you was one of the best decisions ever."

Harry smiles cheekily before kissing Niall. The blond squeaks as Harry pulls him in, almost willing his wine into the tub. 

"Jesus, H." Niall laughs. "Careful yeah. Spilled water all over the floor. And I'm not cleaning it up."

Harry roles his eyes. 

They stay in the tub talking and drinking wine until the water turns cold. Harry dries himself as Niall empties the tub. He grabs a towel and dries himself before wrapping the towel around himself. 

"That was fun." He says wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. 

"Yeah." Harry murmurs. "Should do it again tomorrow."

"Yeah. We should."


	15. Day 15: Winter hats and mittens

"Harry come on! We're gonna be late!" Niall calls from downstairs. 

"I'm coming! Chill out!" 

Being married for eight years and having a five year old child has never been easy for Niall and Harry. Ever since little Rose arrived everything had been hectic. There's always a school event Rose had to be or teacher-parent meeting, an event the couple has to attend or perform. The only down time they has was summer and winter, and even then it was hectic. Rose had energy to last a lifetime. 

"Papa! I need my mittens!" Rose makes grabby hands at Niall, showing him her bare hands. 

"I know, love. Daddy will bring them down." He picks Rose up after slipping on his own mittens. 

He thanks whomever is up there for Anne Twist. She's always knitted them mittens for Christmas and Niall has always loved her for that. It keeps his fingers from freezing when playing in the snow or being outside for a long time. 

Harry comes down the stairs, tripping over his own feet, nearly face planting on the floor. Rose giggles and Niall snorts because when did he decide to marry a klutz? 

"Careful, babe. Don't want accidents on the holidays." Niall chuckles as Harry slips on the mittens Anne made for Rose on his daughters hands. 

"Thanks, Daddy!" The five year old smiles looking at her navy blue mittens. Her favourite colour. 

"You're welcome, darling." Harry kisses Rose's dark hair and looks at Niall with a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Wait!" Niall puts Rose down and searches for her winter hat. When he does he slips it on her head, purposely covering her eyes making her giggle loudly. 

"Silly Papa." Rose puts her hands on her waist shaking her head after fixing her hat. 

The couple chuckles fondly at their daughter. Watching her tug at her mittens and hat. Niall pulls on his hat as Harry pulls on his mittens. 

"I've always loved Mums mittens." He murmurs. "And hats." He pulls on the hem of Niall's hat smiling. "Let's go. See if Mum made new ones this year. Can never have enough if these guys." He grins at Niall crookedly before leaving the house.


	16. Day 16: Shivering from the cold

Day 16: Shivering from the cold

Niall has never regretted going out on a stroll with Harry more than right now. He feels like he's freezing his ass off. He's shivering from the cold and all he's wearing is a sweater over a tee shirt. All because he didn't pay attention to the weather channel. 

He should've listened to Harry when he told him to bring a jacket or coat. But no. He didn't listen. And now he's paying the price. 

"Harry, can we go? I'm freezing my balls off." He manages to say between shivers and chattering teeth. 

The man in front of him turns around, green eyes wide in wonder. "We haven't been out for long." Harry pouts, curly hair framing his face. "And that's what you get for not listening to me." He takes the blondes hands in his and blows warm air to heat them up a little. 

Niall is still shivering but his hands are warm now. Of course it's not enough because he opens Harry's coat and wraps his arms around his waist. 

Harry chuckles and hugs the coat nearly around Niall. He yelps when he feels Niall's cold nose on his neck, feeling his lover shiver. "Why don't you listen to me for once? You're gonna freeze your balls off." He giggles. 

"And you're gonna freeze yer tits off one day." Niall snorts. 

Harry rolls his eyes. "Let's go home. You're shivering too much. Don't want you dying or freezing your-"

"Shut up." Niall grumbles, detaching himself from Harry. He wraps his arms around himself and walks ahead. 

Harry laughs and catches up with the blond. He slings his arm over Niall's neck and kisses his temple. 

The blue eyed man is shivering badly as he mutters under his breath. "Fucking sweater doesn't keep me warm. Stupid winter. Fucking snow ."

Harry snorts. "But you love winter, Ni! Thought it was the best time of the year!"

"Shut up, Harry." Niall frowns, arms crossed in front of him like a child. 

Harry smiles. "Okay, let's go home. Get you warmed up, yeah?"

"You're the best, Haz." He smiles up at his lover, lips chapped from the cold. 

"I know. Let's go. You're gonna get sick."

When they arrive at their flat, Niall is shivering even more, but the warm air and several quilts are doing their job quickly. Harry makes him a mug of tea that he takes happily. 

"Thanks, Haz." He murmurs. 

"You're welcome, love. Now will you listen to me when I tell you to take a coat."

Niall rolls his eyes. "Yes, mum." He mutters making Harry giggle. 

"Good. And I know something that'll make you warm faster." Harry nibbles on Niall's ear lobe, making him gasp and nearly drop his mug. 

"Jesus Christ." He murmurs setting the mug aside, hands still shaking. 

"I think it's a brilliant idea. Don't you think so?"

"Fuck yeah." Niall gasps, already knowing what's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut cause it's supposed to be fluffy


	17. Day 17: Snow shovelling

Every day at exactly 7:55 A.M. Harry would wake up and makes his way downstairs. And at exactly 7:59 A.M., his blond neighbour would starts shovelling the snow from the side walk. 

Harry doesn't like to think he's a creeper as he watches the man, he just likes to observe the pretty things in life. And he is definitely pretty. 

Harry would watch the man shovel away, too shy to actually grow the guts and ask for his name. He knows he's seen him somewhere, other than the neighbourhood. He just doesn't know where. 

At times, Harry spaces out and doesn't realise the blond man looking at him as well. Not once has he ever made eye contact with his neighbour. And the green eyes man really really wants to. 

Today, Harry sits in his exact same spot, with a mug of tea in his hand. If Shovel Boy, that's how he calls him, sees him he feels like it'll be mocking him but Harry needs the bit of warmth today. It's extra chilly so he hopes the blond man is wearing warm clothes. 

Harry feels giddy when he spots the man, shovel in his hand. He really wants to know the mans name. It's been almost a month that he's been watching him and he's a complete mystery he'd like to crack. 

He almost drops his mug when Shovel Boy looks up and waves at him. Harry waves back sheepishly because, shit, he's been caught. And that's that. 

The next morning is the same thing. 

He sits. Watches. Drinks. Waves. And watches until the blond is gone. 

It goes on like that for a few days until Harry grows the guts to make an extra mug of tea and wear a proper pair of sweats and a sweater to give it to the blond. He stand in front of his door and sighs deeply before opening said door. 

He walks down the slippery path, careful not to slip and make a fool of himself. The man is shovelling snow in front of his driveway when he reaches him. 

Harry awkwardly clears his throat, holding the mug in his hand. "Um, hi."

The man stops shovelling and looks up. Harry's breath is taken away. Piercing blue eyes filled with amusement stare up at him. 

"Hi." Harry's knees feel shaky at the Irish lilt and the bright smile makes him shiver. 

"Um, so since you like, shovel the snow off my driveway everyday thought I'd give you a bit of tea I keep you warm." Harry says with a small shrug. 

"Thanks, mate!" The blind exclaims taking the mug. "Names Niall."

"Harry. Nice to meet you, Niall." Harry says shaking Niall's hand. 

"You, too." Niall drinks from the mug and sighs. "Man, I needed that. Cold as balls today."

"I know. How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Niall cocks his head to the side, making Harry want to coo. 

"Shovel snow every morning."

"Used to it I guess. Always did it back in Ireland." He shrugs and finishes his tea. "Thanks, Harry. Appreciate it." 

Harry takes the mug. "No problem. It's the least I could do." He shrugs a little meekly. 

"Well, I do see you looking out the window every morning." 

Harry flushes and stutters because he didn't know Niall had seen him before the day Niall had waved. He us the worlds biggest creep. 

"Um- I, uh- well."

Niall laughs. And Harry feels warm all over. He has a very contagious laugh because Harry starts laughing as well. 

"Yeah. Sorry."

"S'alright. Don't mind if it's you." He winks and Harry is frozen on his spot. "See you soon, Harry."

It becomes their thing after that. 

Harry makes Niall tea while Niall shovels the snow off Harry's driveway. They talk as Niall drinks his tea and sometimes Harry invites him inside for breakfast. He can't help but fall for the blond man. He's funny and charming and witty and fun. And his bright blue eyes and blinding smile is what makes his knees weak. 

One day, when it's freezing cold, Harry decides to help Niall's shovel the snow. It's a little strange at first. Harry feels like an idiot because Niall is fast and well, he isn't. 

"I give up." Harry groans and sits on the ground

"Can't keep up?" Niall smirks. Harry is pouting as Niall sits next to him. "Let's make a deal."

"What kind if deal?" 

"You make the tea while I shovel. But, you gotta let me take you on a date." 

Harry blushes and smiles shyly. "Okay. I'd like that." 

"Great! See you tomorrow. Bye, Harry." He kisses the curly haired mans cheek before going on his way.


	18. Day 18: Hibernate/Sleep

Winter is for sleeping. 

That's what Niall thinks it's for. It's cold and it's perfect for cuddling in bed with his lover. Specially now wince they're in break from college. His boyfriend, Harry, is and early riser. Everyday he wakes up before eight to do yoga, but sometimes he stays in bed. 

Today is one of those days. 

Niall is sleeping peacefully, sheets wrapped around him tightly, blond hair poking out of that mess. 

Harry's looking at him sleep, deciding wether to get up or stay sleeping for a little more. 

"Haz." Niall mutters groggily. He blinks his mani blue eyes blearily. "C'mon. Don't get up. Please, babe."

Harry usually stays in bed hen Niall's beys him to. He has no will power when it comes to him. All the blind has to do I pout and bed and Harry is putty in his hands. 

And Niall is warm and inviting as Harry lies down again. Harry sighs as Niall pulls him in closer. He tucks his face in his lovers neck and hits his eyes. Because winter is for sleeping. Not waking up to do hogan at the ass crack of dawn. 

"Go back to sleep." Niall murmurs, running his fingertips up and down Harry's back. "It's too early."

"It's always early for you, Ni." Harry whispers. "No matte the time."

"Cause it is. Now shut up and cuddle me."

Harry smiles and wraps an arm around Niall. The latter plays with Harry's hair and kisses his forehead repeatedly. 

Harry falls asleep happily. Niall continued to twirls Harry's hair with his fingers until he himself falls asleep as well.

Because winter is for sleeping. And sleeping is great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short couldn't come up with something longer


	19. Day 19: Cookies/Cake/Gingerbread

Niall walks into his home after a long day at work. He drops his keys in the small bowl near the door and hangs his coat on the coat hanger. He takes a sniff and smiles when he smells something baking. 

He walks into the kitchen an is greeted with Harry covered with a bit of flower in his chestnut hair. 

"You're home." Harry smiles, dimples on display. "And just in time for the cookies to be done."

Niall hums and kisses his husband. "Great. I'll go change."

After Niall's done, he goes back downstairs a Harry is taking out the ingredients needed to bake a cake. "Can you get me the vanilla?" Harry asks as he looks up at Niall with bright green eyes. 

Niall does as requested and hands Harry the vanilla. "So, why all the baking?" The blond inquires. 

"I got bored." Harry's cheeks flush a lovely red. 

Niall chuckles and dips his finger in the cake batter to taste it. "Needs a little more vanilla." He takes a cookie and tastes it, moaning happily. "You," he points at Harry, "are the greatest baker I know." He leans and pecks Harry's lips. 

"Well, I used to work in a bakery."

Niall groans because why does Harry have to come up with that every time he bakes. 

Harry laughs loudly and kisses the blond. "C'mon. These goodies aren't going to bake themselves."

Niall smiles and follows Harry around like a lost puppy around the kitchen. Following Harry's orders with a few kisses in between. 

"Let's build the gingerbread house!" Harry exclaims excitedly. 

Niall chuckles. "Alright, babe." He takes out the set for the gingerbread house and they sit at the table. 

With a lot of patience, they build the house. With frosting and colourful gumdrops and mints and small candy canes. 

"It's so cute, Ni. I love it." Harry's smile is bright as he looks at the tiny house. 

The timer dings and Harry lets out a small 'ooh' and carefully takes out the cake with gloves hands. They wait until it's cool enough and frost it carefully. 

"And done." Harry grins triumphantly. 

"Looks great, babe." Niall wraps his arm around Harry's waist and kisses his temple. 

"Thank you." Th green eyed man smiles and kisses Niall deeply. "You have no problem in eating all of this alone, yeah?"

Niall scoffs offended. "Course not. Just give me a few day and done."

"You're such a fatty." Harry shakes his head making Niall laugh loudly.


	20. Day 20: Scarves

"Niall, look."

Niall turns around and sees his boyfriend holding a scarf in his hand. It's a lovely dark blue with light blue stripes at the ends. 

"It's nice, babe." Niall tells Harry. "But you have like five and only use one." He takes the scarf from Harry's hands with a raised eyebrow. 

Harry rolls his emerald eyes. "It's for you, Ni." He chuckles and wraps it around Niall's neck. 

Harry gasps quietly as the shade of the scale turns Niall's eyes into a deep blue; specks of gold popping out beautifully. 

"Haz, I barely use scarves. And I got one at home-"

"You should get this one." Niall cocks his head to the side questioningly. "C'mon, babe. It looks great on you! Really brings out your eyes."

Niall chuckles taking the scarf off. "You say that about everything I wear, Harry." 

"Oh, come on. Please." Harry begs. 

"Haz, no."

Harry pouts like a child, hand under his chin, begging. Niall rolls his eyes placing the scarf back. The chestnut haired boy frowns as Niall does so. When the blond walks away, Harry takes the scarf and hides it under the things inside the cart. 

When they head to checkout, Niall lets out a groan. He holds up the scarf in his hand. "Really, Harry?"

Harry smiles and hands the scarf to the man to checkout. Harry pays before Niall can even take out his wallet. 

When they're outside, Harry stops and digs through the bags, takin out the scarf. He rips the tag off and wraps it around Niall's neck. 

"Beautiful." He smiles and pecks Niall's already cold nose. 

"Thanks, Haz." He smiles up at his boyfriend with a fond smile before leaning up and kissing the green eyed man. "Appreciate it."

"Anything for you, babe." Harry's smile is bright and wide a he leads Niall towards the car, half of the blondes face covered by his new scarf.


	21. Day 21: Soup

"What you doing?" Harry asks a he bounds into the kitchen. He sees Niall, his blond headed boyfriend, slaved over the stove. 

"I am cooking." Niall says as he turns around, blue eyes bright. 

"What are you cooking?" Harry's green eyes are bright as well, looking at the ingredient splayed over the counter. 

"I am cooking soup." Niall tells him with a smile. 

"Smells real good." Harry tells him, leaning over the kitchen island to kiss his lover. 

Harry watches fondly as Niall cooks, concentrated look on the blondes face. The curly haired man has never been more in love. 

"Try it." Niall says, letting Harry taste. 

"Hmm. A little more salt." He suggests. 

Niall smiles. "A bit more salt it is." He adds a little and stirs it before letting Harry try it again. He answers with a perfect and Niall feels a surge of pride rush through him. 

When the soup is done, Harry takes the bowls and Niall serves it. They sit at the table across from each other. The blond watches as Harry takes the first sip, nervous about what he would think. 

"It's great, Ni." Harry praises him. "Really good. You should cook more often."

"Hey," he points the spoon at Harry, "I only cooked today because you were busy as fuck writing. And to warm us up. It's cold as balls outside."

Harry laughs and eats his soup. Niall, like a creep, watches him eat; forgetting his own meal. 

"Babe?"

"Huh?" He snaps out of his trance. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" Harry has his head cocked to the side, looking like a child. "It's already cold. Are you alright?"

"What? I'm fine. Just spaced out. I'm gonna heat it up. Be back." He stands from the table and puts his soup in the microwave. He yelps quietly as Harry wraps his arms around him. 

"Sure you're okay?" He murmurs. 

"Yeah. Promise." He turns around. "Should be asking you that."

Harry smiles widely. "I'm perfect. Thank you for the meal, babe." He kisses his lover. "You're making it more often. No buts. You will."

Niall lets out a chuckle. "Alright. I will. Only because I love you ."

Harry giggles. "I love you, too."


	22. Sorry :(

I'm very sorry I didn't post yesterdays one shot. I had a family emergency and got home about an hour ago. I am also not sure if I'm able to post today's one shot as well. If I don't, I will post a very long one that I have had written ages ago. 

I hope you guys understand. Sorry for letting you down :(


	23. Day 22/23: Huddle for warmth/Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so what I did, since I did not post yesterday's one shot, I decided to mix yesterday's and today's in one :)

"Jesus. It's cold as fuck." Harry says as he stands in line outside for coffee. 

He has no idea why so many people thought it was a good idea to buy coffee when he wanted to. He understand that it's cold as fuck but why? Just why?

The line hasn't moved for the last five minutes and Harry feels his nostrils beginning to freeze. He hears someone behind him sneeze and he turns around. 

"Niall?" He speaks. 

The blond in front of him looks up with wide blue eyes and red nose. "Harry?" He says in a thick Irish accent. "Christ. How are you?"

Harry is left unspoken for a moment. He hadn't seen Niall since senior year at high school. They were really close friends for a very long time but they went to different colleges and eventually universities and they drifted apart with time. 

"I'm good. How are you?" Harry asks, shoving his gloved hands under his armpits to warm them up a little. 

"I'm fine. Bit sick." Niall answers with a shrug. 

"What are you doing here then? It's cold-"

"As balls I know. I needed something warm. Though I'd grab coffee."

"You're fucking crazy." He says with wide eyes and tugs Niall closer. "Here." He takes off his scarf and wraps it around Niall's neck. "You're gonna freeze."

"Thanks, Haz." The nickname slips out so naturally it makes Harry's heart skip a beat. 

They now stand side by side, hands under their armpits to warm them up. 

"This isn't working for me." Niall mutters and pulls Harry against him. Harry yelps when Niall shoves his hands under Harry's coat. He sighs. "Much better." He leans against Harry, feeling a little warmer now. 

"Your hands are freezing." Harry tells him. "You're gonna get sicker if you don't get out of the cold soon." He puts his hands on Niall's shoulders and pulls him closer, almost hugging him. 

The line finally moves but they don't let go of each other. Niall stopped shivering and Harry is feeling warmer. 

When they're finally inside, Harry makes Niall sit down while he orders for them. Once he has their coffees he spots the blond in a booth and makes his way over. 

They sit and talk. Catching up for what feels like ages. Harry learns that Niall got a gig as a sound engineer for a record company and he tells him how his job as a lawyer is going. They talk about their families and new friends and co-workers. Big events that have happened in true lives and so on. They decide to leave when Niall starts to sneeze and cough repeatedly. 

"Are you doing anything now?" Harry inquires as they throw away their trash. 

Niall shakes his head looking small. 

"Okay. You want to come to mine? I could make soup. Looks like you need it."

Niall nods and follows Harry to his car. They get in and Niall sighs at the warmth. The drive is silent, apart from Niall's constant sneezing and coughing. 

Niall's jaw drops when he walks into Harry's flat. "It's so spacious." He says looking around, taking his coat off in the process.

Harry chuckles and takes off his boots. "Perks of being a lawyer, I guess. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." He goes to the kitchen and rummages through the medicine cabinet. He is one hundred percent sure Niall will not like the medicine but it's for his own good. 

Niall whines when Harry appears with the medicine. 

"You gotta take it, Niall." He tells the blue eyed man with a sympathetic smile. 

Niall takes the medicine, grimacing at the awful taste. The curly haired man gives him a fleece that he happily wraps around himself as he settles on the sofa to watch telly while Harry cooks. 

After a while, Harry walks back in with two bowls and two spoons. He settles next to Niall and ate quietly. 

Niall is done first and his eyes are droopy from the medicine. Harry sets his bowl aside after he's done and tells Niall to share the fleece. The blond obliges and they huddle a little closer for warmth. 

"Thank you." Niall murmurs, head lolling to the side a little. 

"You're welcome." Harry murmurs as well, watching as Niall finally settles with his feet on Harry's lap an head rested against a cushion. 

Harry has never felt happier since he and his friend drifted apart.


	24. Day 24: Socks/Boots

"Harry!" Niall almost yells. "Where are my socks?!"

Harry trudges out of the bathroom, bathrobe wrapped around him as he brushes his teeth. "I don't know. Where did you leave the bag?"

"I don't know." The blond man huffs, looking through his suitcases. 

Harry rolls his green eyes and goes back to the bathroom to rinse his mouth. When he walks out again, Niall is sitting in front of his suitcase glaring at it. 

"Babe." Harry laughs. "Did you check mine?"

"No." Niall frowns. "Why would they be there."

Harry shrugs and checks his suitcase. All the way in the bottom, are Niall's socks. He takes them out and stands behind Niall. "Found something." He drops the bag full of socks on Niall's lap making the blond yelp. 

"Where were they?" He asks disbelievingly. 

"My stuff." Harry says and goes to get dressed. He looks through his things again and pulls out his boots. 

"Har?" 

Harry looks up at Niall's voice. "Yeah?"

"Mind if I use a pair?" Niall points at a pair of Harry's boots. The latter tells him it's fine and Niall's smile is bright as he slips on his "cool socks." He slips on the boots right after. 

"Gemma's gonna take the piss." Harry says as he looks at his and Niall's feet. They're nearly matching; Harry's boots a shade darker than Niall's. 

"Who cares?" Niall snorts taking Harry's hand in his. "Let's go. We'll be late." 

"Wait!" Harry exclaims and grabs the presents from on top of the bed. "Now we can go."

When they arrive at Harry's, Gemma immediately takes the piss. Telling them how cute they look in matching boots. 

Harry rolls his eyes and kisses her cheek before ignoring her and going towards his mum. 

The might goes as smooth as melted chocolate. When it's time to exchange presents, Niall is delighted because he got more "cool socks" and a pair of boots. Harry also got a pair of boots along with a watch. 

"Your family's the best." Niall murmurs when they're back in the small flat they rented for the weekend. 

They're cuddling in bed, feet covered by socks and a quilt thrown over them. 

"Yeah. They are." Harry agrees. 

"They got me more socks, Harry. Socks! They're awesome."

Harry chuckles, kissing Niall's hand lovingly. "Get some sleep. We're going out early tomorrow."

"Okay." Niall sighs into Harry's hair. "Merry Christmas, Haz."

"Merry Christmas, Ni."


	25. Day 25: Trading gifts/Donating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish name  
> Cillian  
> Meaning of name: cille means “associated with the church"   
> Pronounced: kil+e+an
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!

"Harry Styles if you don't wake the fuck up I will murder you."

Harry groans as he sits up and looks into crystal clear blue eyes. His eyes drift up to the mans blond hair that is tussled up. He blinks a couple of times and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Not even a morning. Your mother raise you better than that, Niall." Harry pouts. 

Niall rolls his eyes at his husband. "You need to get up." He pulls away the thick blanket from Harry's body, making the tattooed man groan as he lies down again. "Harry. I'm serious."

"Ni, it's Christmas." Harry complains pitifully. 

"Exactly the reason why you have three impatient children waiting for you to get your lazy ass up and open presents." 

Harry huffs and gets up. He puts on a pair of sweats and brushes his teeth before going downstairs. He nearly gets knocked down by three small bodies attacking his legs and waist. 

"Daddy!"

Harry smiles down at his children before bending and hugging two of them. "Morning, my loves."

"Morning, Daddy!" Rose says brightly, blond hair tied in pigtails. 

"Can we open the presents now? Please." Cillian begs, brown eyes pleading. 

"Of course." Harry smiles and stands. He follows his children to the living room where Niall is waiting with their eleven month old Colin. 

"Hello, little love." He coos, kissing Colin's forehead. "Hi." He smiles at the blond man in front of him and kisses him fondly. He turns to his kids who are waiting impatiently. "Alright. Who's ready?"

His children shriek and squeal and sit in front of the couch by Niall's legs. Niall smiles down at Cillian and Rose. He watches as Harry calls their names a few times, the children opening their presents with joy and giddiness. 

"This ones for," Harry starts, "Papa."

Niall's eyes are wide. He hadn't been expecting nothing from Harry. Although, Niall always gets Harry something. Harry smiles and sits next to Niall. "Wait." He sets Colin between Rose and Cillian before walking towards the tree and taking out a small box. 

"Ni." Harry smiles as Niall sits down. 

"Merry Christmas, babe." Niall hands Harry the box with a wide smile. 

"Merry Christmas, love." Harry murmurs and kisses Niall's cheek. 

The children are too distracted to pay attention to the couple that are having an intimate moment. Harry opens his gift first, gasping at the ring in the small velvet box. 

It's a simple silver band, with three different coloured rocks to symbolise their children's birth-months. Purple for Colin, diamond for Cillian and emerald for Rose. 

"Oh, my God. It's beautiful." Harry whispers, taking out the ring. Niall takes it into his hands and slips it on Harry's middle finger on his right hand. "Thank you." He's smiling down at the ring with teary eyes. "Your turn."

Niall smiles and opens his gift. He laughs because wow. He and Harry are too alike. He looks at the ring in the box, only difference his has all five stones. "It's amazing, Haz." Niall murmurs as Harry takes the ring and slips it on Niall's fourth finger on his right hand. 

Niall stares at it before looking up and smiling at Harry who's already looking at him with a fond smile. "Great minds think alike." He smiles, dimples indenting g his cheeks. 

"Have to say it's quite true." Niall grins, cupping Harry's cheek and kissing him deeply.


	26. Day 26: Foggy Breaths

Niall giggles as he exhales, watching as his breath fogs up. He exhales repeatedly just to see the fog that comes out of his mouth. 

"Ni, come on." Harry whines. His boyfriend has been exhaling air for the last five minutes just to see the fog come out of his mouth. 

"We look like dragons when we talk." Niall grins at Harry. 

Harry rolls his green eyes fondly at Niall. "Alright, my dragon." He chuckles. "We have to get going, babe." 

They're in the park across from the complex. They decided it was a good day to go out and have a snowball fight so that's what they did. Until it got too cold. 

But instead of leaving, Niall decided it would be fun to just breath out. 

"I'm freezing my ass off."

Niall frowns. "Oh, c'mon, Haz! We look fucking badass when we talk. Like fucking dragons!" 

Harry laughs. "Alright, babe." He wraps his arms around Niall, giving him a light squeeze. "We do look like fucking dragons. But this dragon is fucking cold." He pouts. 

Niall laughs and nips on Harry's pouting lip. "You can't be that cold." He smiles, foggy breath hitting Harry's chin. "We haven't been out for long."

"Yes we have." Harry murmurs. 

"Oh shut up." Niall cups Harry's cheeks in his mitten covered hands and kisses Harry. He doesn't care if there are bystanders. He just really loves kissing Harry. 

They pull away panting. Niall laughs because now they really look like dragons. 

"Oh God. Shut the fuck up and kiss me." Harry groans and kisses the blond man. "We should go back inside. Maybe… warm up a bit." He grabs Niall's butt making him gasps loudly. 

"Harry!" He squeaks, swatting Harry's arm. "We're in public!"

Harry laughs his squeaky laugh; Niall smiles. "C'mon, dragon boy." Harry wraps his arm around Niall's shoulders. "Let's go home."


	27. Day 27: Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no dialogue

Harry absolutely loves winter for one reason: Niall's cuddles. 

He loves how Niall clings to him like a koala when they do so. He's always warm and just so cuddly and his hair is so fluffy Harry could die. 

Today is no exception. 

It's early in the morning and they've just woken up. Everything is slow movements as Niall reaches out and pulls Harry towards him. He sighs contently as Harry snuggles his face in Niall's neck and tangles their legs together. 

It's quiet as Harry pulls the quilt closer to them and whines when Niall's colds toes make contact with his skin. Niall chuckles airily and strokes Harry's back, murmuring an apology. 

Harry sighs and wraps his arm around Niall's waist, bodies flushed together. He rasps out a 'morning' but Niall shushes him, telling him to go back to sleep. He looks up and sees that Niall has his eyes shut. He doesn't tuck his face back in his lovers neck, but instead watches him. 

He absolutely adores Niall so much he can't explain it. He looks adorable with his flushed cheeks and tousled hair and a bit of dried drool on his cheek. It doesn't bother him anymore. 

He sighs and burrows his head in Niall's chest, feeling safe and warm and home. 

They wake up again hours later; making breakfast and eating on the couch watching telly after. 

Now, they're cuddling on the couch, both of them on their sides. Niall is the big spoon while Harry is the little spoon. Niall's chin is resting on Harry's head. Harry plays with Niall's fingers absentmindedly as he watches the telly. 

These are his favourite days. 

Lazy days cuddling and watching telly without a worry. They don't get to do this mucho due to their hectic schedules, but when they do they take full advantage of it. And they love it. 

After a while, Niall tells Harry he has to pee and Harry whines because he's so damn warm and comfortable. 

Niall only chuckles disentangles himself from Harry, leaving him pouting as he leaves the living room. When he walks back in Harry is looking at him with wide jade eyes, following Niall's every move as he walks to the couch and manhandles Harry to the position he wants. 

This time, Niall throws his leg over Harry's, trapping him as the blondes arms are tight around Harry. But Harry doesn't mind. As long as he and Niall are cuddled up, he's fine. 

Because Niall is warm and fluffy and love and home all mixed up into one.


	28. Day 28: Knitting

"What the fuck are you doing?" Niall asks, head cocked to the side. 

Harry is sitting on the floor of their room with balls of yarn and knitting books around him. His eyes are wide as he looks up at Niall, ball of red yarn in his hand. 

"Are you knitting?" Niall walks in with furrowed brows. "Why?"

"I got bored." Harry says with a shrug. 

"So you decided to knit? What kind of logic is that, babe." He chuckles as he sits next to Harry.

"Mine." He mumbles, feeling sheepish all of a sudden. 

"Babe don't get embarrassed." Niall tells him, squeezing his shoulders. "I think it's adorable. Have you done anything?"

"No, not yet. I started a pair of socks. Wasn't my best." His cheeks are flushed as he speaks. 

"Anything else?" 

"Yeah. Mum taught me how to do mittens. Wanna see?" 

Niall nods and watches as Harry prepare what he needs. He watches as Harry moves his fingers expertly, the yarn taking form quickly. He's amazed because Harry had never mentioned this before and he's not half bad. 

He's amazed when Niall finishes in less than half an hour. One mitten of course. "Try it on." He murmurs and hands it to Niall. Niall tries it on and smiles when it fits snugly. 

"Why'd you start?" Niall asks taking the mitten off. 

"It helped me relieve stress." Harry shrugs. "Specially during tour."

"And where'd you keep it all?"

"Stuffed it in Lux's stuff."

Niall laughs because only Harry would do hide his things in Lux's things. He's cute like that. He leans in and kisses Harry's cheek. "You're cute. Know that right?" 

Harry's cheeks flush as he mumbles under his breath. "Fuck off." Niall laughs even more.


	29. Day 29: Power Outage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one contains smut!!!

Niall and Harry are cuddled up in the couch watching old Christmas movies. They're wrapped up in warm blankets, gladly sharing heat between them. They're in the middle of ELF, when everything around them turns off. 

"No fucking way." Is the first thing out of Niall's mouth. "This can't be fucking happening." He mutters as he disentangles himself from the blankets and Harry. 

Harry whines as Niall does so. He was warm and comfortable. "Niall." He makes grabby hands at the blond. 

"Wait." Niall tells him as he peeks out the window. "It's not just us." He murmurs and makes his way to Harry's side. "Think it'll be long."

"I don't know." Harry rasps out. "Hope not." He pulls Niall on top of him, grunting in the process. "Hi." He whispers, green eyes wide as he looks into Niall's cerulean blue. 

"Hi." Niall murmurs back, spreading Harry's legs to fit between them. 

"So, what now?" Harry's playing with Niall's blond locks. His fingers are cold but Niall doesn't say anything. 

"Don't know. Don't want t' freeze. And I'm cold." He grabs the blanket and wraps it around them. "What do you think?"

Harry wraps his arms around Niall, wanting to cuddle the blond for a while before he speaks up. "Think I have one." The curly haired man smirks and cups Niall's chin, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Niall sighs happily, cupping Harry's face in his hands. He settles to straddle Harry's lap, moaning as their clothed crotches comes in contact. Harry's hands already start to run low on his lovers body. 

"Should take this to the room." Harry murmurs as Niall kisses down his neck. 

Niall stands and pulls Harry with him up to their room. Niall pulls off Harry's shirts along with his own. They pull down their pants and Harry lies down while Niall grabs the lube and condoms in near darkness. 

He stubs his pinky toe on the edge of the dresser. "Fuck! Fucking power outage." Harry stifles his giggles as Niall drops the condom on the bed. "Shut up and strip." 

"Ooh, demanding." Harry chuckles as he strips off his boxer briefs. He waits for Niall to tell him what to do next because dominant Niall is a hot Niall. 

"Hands a knees." Harry obliges and feels Niall spread his cheeks. "So pretty." Niall murmurs before bringing his lubed fingers to Harry's hole. He hisses at the cold feeling. 

"Couldn't warm it up a bit. It's fucking cold." Harry complains. 

"Sorry, pet. A bit desperate here." He kisses Harry's thigh in apology but surprises him by easing in a finger. 

"Oh, fuck." Harry moans as Niall adds a second finger, Harry being a little loose from the night before. He mewls Niall's name as the Irish native hits his prostate. "I'm ready." He breathes out. 

"Sure?"

"Fuck yeah." 

Niall smirks on rolls on a condom, telling Harry to turn over. He settles between Harry's bent legs, taking in the sight. His boyfriend looks so fucked out already and he isn't even started. 

"Ni," he whines deep in his throat, "hurry." 

Niall smirks and gives himself a few tugs, the head and angry red, before easing into Harry. He moans because no matter how many times they do it, Harry is still tight as fuck. 

Niall's thrusts are slow but deep as he starts, Harry's legs wrapped around his waist. They're both panting and moaning each other's names and breathing each other's air. Harry pulls on Niall's hair, the blond letting out a laugh in pleasure. He loves it when Harry pulls his hair. He leans down and sucks on Harry's neck, the man under whimpering in pleasure. 

"Oh fuck!" He screams and Niall's knows he's hit Harry's spot. "Harder, Niall. Harder!"

Niall obliges, changing positing from missionary to holding Harry's hips as he gets on his knees. Harry's lower body is off the bed but he doesn't mind because Niall is hitting the exact spot where he needs it the most. He tweaks his nipples as he gasps loudly. 

"Shit, Haz. Fuck. So tight around me. So good. So fucking good for me. Always so fucking tight, yeah?"

Harry moans because he's so so close and Niall's rasp is getting him closer to the edge. He loves it when Niall gets vocal during sex, it's his favourite part. 

"I'm gonna come. Shit." He gasps as Niall reaches for his cock, giving it long, slow strokes, the opposite of his thrusts. Harry comes in white ribbons across his tummy and chest, thighs shaking from the pleasure. 

Niall pulls out and takes off the condom throwing it aside carelessly. Harry takes the hint and takes Niall's cock in his mouth. The blonde moans and takes ahold of Harry's hair, watching Harry swallow him whole. And the way Harry's blinking up at him sends him over the edge. 

He moans Harry's name, his stomach spasming as he comes down from his high. He's breathing deeply as Harry pulls off and lies down again, blinking owlishly at Niall. 

The latter sighs and lies down next to Harry who is sticky with his own cum. "I need to get cleaned up." Harry mutters with hooded eyes. 

"I got it, love." Niall kisses his shoulder and makes his way to the bathroom in darkness. He goes back with a wet towel and wipes Harry clean, the latter whining about his cold the towel is. "Oh, shut up." He tells Harry as he lies down and wraps the blanket over them. 

"Think we'll be warm enough?" Niall inquires as he spoons Harry from behind. 

"If we go another round, think so." Harry giggles as Niall pinches his bum. 

"Cheeky bastard." 

Maybe power outages aren't so bad.


	30. Day 30: Sing loudly/obnoxiously

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas" Harry sings loudly, wrapping the present for his Mum. He's been singing Christmas songs for the past half hour. He knows he's annoying Niall but he doesn't care. 

He gasps as 'Santa Clause is coming to town' starts to play. 

"You better watch out, You better no cry. You better not pout I'm telling you why!" He sings at the top of his lungs along to the music coming from his speakers. 

"Santa Claus is coming to town!"

He jumps at Niall's voice. The blond man walks out holding presents in his hands. 

"He sees you when you're sleeping!" Harry shouts. 

"He knows when you're awake!" Niall shouts back. 

"He knows if you've been bad or good. So be good for goodness sake!" The two of them shout, wide grins on their faces. 

Niall drops the presents, which are unwrapped, and pulls Harry to his feet. 

"You better watch out! You better not cry!"

"You better not pout I'm reeling you why." 

"Santa clause is coming to town!" 

They're dancing now, all around their living room. 

"He's making a list. He's checking it twice!" Harry laughs as Niall twirls him around. 

"He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice! Santa clause is coming to town!"

He song changes to Jingle Bells, covered by Michael Bublé. Niall perks up at that and starts to sing it obnoxiously. Harry is laughing as Niall just stings him along with his dancing. 

"Jingle bells, j-jingles bells. Jingle all the way." Niall elongates the words wiggling his brows at Harry. 

"Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh." Harry sings along. He grins at his boyfriend who has a wide smile on his face. 

They sing a long and dance to the rest of the song until 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' starts to play. 

Harry chuckles and sits down again. "I have to finish up," he tells Niall. 

"And I have to start." He says as he sits next to Harry. He murmurs the song because he's sang loudly enough. "Can you help me?"

Harry smiles. "Alright."


	31. Day 31: Family/friend pics

"Niall! Stay still! Greg, you need to Theo."

"Mum! Harry won't quit it!"

"Harry leave your sister alone!" 

Taking family pictures in the Horan-Styles home has never been easy. They're always too hyper and won't stay still. Other times they get into position and someone complains they won't be seen. 

This year is even a bigger hassle because there is a plus one in the family. Harry is holding little baby Elizabeth in his arms, smiling down at the dark haired baby. 

"Alright?" Niall murmurs, hand on Harry's back. 

Harry hums and looks at Niall who's looking down at their daughter. 

"Don't move!" Maura shouts and everyone freezes in their spots. She sets the timer on the camera and she and Anne quickly get into positions. 

The timer goes off and the mothers sigh in relief. 

"Niall! Harry! You weren't looking!" 

The couple looks up from their baby girl with wide eyes. Anne and Maura are looking at them with fond looks but their frowns say something else. 

"Sorry." Niall smiles sheepishly. 

The pay attention the second time. After the entire family comes the individual family pictures. Greg, Denise and Theo go first, Maura and her boyfriend, Anne and Robin, Gemma and we boyfriend, Bobby and Des because they didn't want to be alone and lastly Niall, Harry and Elizabeth. 

The couple smile brightly at the camera, little Liz gurgling happily up at her dads. Anne takes the photo with a bright smile on her face as well. 

"Alright, boys. All done." 

"Really lovely, Mum. Thank you." Harry smiles looking down at the the picture of his small family. He can say he's very very happy.


End file.
